1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drop seal assembly adapted for use with movable and/or track mounted wall panels and, more particularly, to a universal latch means which are asymmetrically mounted at each end of the drop seal assembly, so that the tongue of one of the universal latch means nests within the groove of an adjacent universal latch means, whereby the drop seal assembly of each adjacent panel is in longitudinal alignment and each drop seal is locked against transverse movement.
2. Review of the Prior Art
Several systems are presently employed which utilize continuous hinged panels having drop seal assemblies to lock each adjacent panel in longitudinal alignment. This is accomplished by providing means for shifting the drop seal of one panel longitudinally so that an end of the drop seal extends from the bottom edge of the panel into a corresponding opening of the adjacent panel. Another means for accomplishing longitudinal alignment of a drop seal assembly is to provide a male and female cone and caps mounted at opposite ends of a drop seal assembly. The drop seal assemblies are maintained in a longitudinal alignment by nesting the protruding cone of one cap into the complimentary female cone of the adjacent drop seal assembly. In the former, a mechanism must be provided whereby the drop seal assembly can be shifted longitudinally; this requires perfect longitudinal alignment and an expensive assembly for mounting the drop seal assembly to a movable wall panel. In the latter, the male and female cone-shaped cap members require pairs to be used on each panel, so that each panel must be aligned male to female, also requiring an additional element to be stocked to complete the latch assembly.